Contravene
by EquinoxEclipse
Summary: She was never prepared for a mission like this. The Entertainers destroying the world around her with greed and blood lust. She was just starting to find out who she was, she never thought she could fall in love with such a lethal weapon.
1. Prologue

Contravene - To go against, or Defeat.

This is a Sakura and Itachi pairing.

"She was never prepared for a mission like this. The Entertainers destroying the world around her with greed and blood lust. She was just starting to find out who she was. She never thought she could fall in love with such a lethal weapon."

**I own nothing Naruto related besides this story and the words I type.**

* * *

><p>It's odd when enemies come together to face a greater threat. It's the type of thing that only happens once in a lifetime; <em>this <em>was that once in a lifetime.

Pein looked down at the leaders of the main five countries: Fire, Sand, Earth, Water and Lightning. Their projected figures shone along the dark wall of Pein's office.

"I realize we have been on bad terms, and this is a hard decision for all of us." Pein's piercing eyes looking around at the five. "I will get to the point. We all want the Shutsuensha gone, do we not?"

Konoha's representative spoke up. "That much is obvious, but how would we trust you?"

The blond-haired Kage's dark brown eyes gleamed at him, taking in every expression she could and searching for any faulty. If there was one thing she wanted gone, it was these blood grueling monsters and she did not want any trickery, he could be leading them into a trap for all she knew. Kage's were known to see through Deceptions; All of the Kage's eyes bore into Pein's in hesitation. The Hokage, fire's representative, was a no-bullshit prowess and from her past, they knew she was not going to let someone outsmart her. If she has the choice she would take these monsters out on her own; However, there being six Shutsuensha bases, she could not be in all six places at once.

Pein's eyes darted to her, "I think this is more than obvious. Orochimaru and I are not on the least of good terms. This is a suicide mission for me, and possibly for you all. What then, do you think I would gain from this?"

That was true... All of the Leaders knew how much sacrifice this would take. It was likely all of them would die. "Could you explain how we are to go about this, if we all agree that is."

"I was getting to that factor. I would like to make sure we all know where we are upon this agreement. You cannot back out from this once you've made the agreement."

The fire Godaime nodded, she was a hardheaded and fierce woman and could care less if Pein's projectory self came to life and came inches from her face, she was not going to back down. "As soon as I hear the plan, I will give my answer."

Pein could sigh in frustration from this woman, but he held it in. "In five years time, we will make a move. We have exactly five years and sixty-two days to train our fellow ninja and prepare them to infiltrate the Shutsuensha bases. Upon this, we have yet to find the rest of the Nine-Tailed beasts. It is our job to protect them and teach them how to protect themselves."

"Why can we not attack after we finish finding the rest of the Nine-Tailed beasts?" Another Kage's voice echoed.

"It will take five years to collect all of the required ninja to complete this task. With each tailed beast, there will be at least one other ninja who has special capabilities that will enhance our chance of succession." Pein answered, and continued. "The mission takes five years because that is when the eclipse is. This eclipse is not long, but weakens Orochimaru and his chance of collecting the Tailed Beasts will be impossible during this time."

The Mizukage spoke up, her voice sharp. "We are supposed to protect the rest of the Tailed Beasts, not drag them into danger."

"I understand that." Pein hissed, making everyone uneasy. "He has captured Four of the Nine Tails. He has brainwashed them and with no doubt, will use them against anyone who steps foot into their bases without the sole intent of business."

It was pathetic, what these Shutsuensha did. For a certain amount of money they would destroy businesses, killing people in the process without fail. The Shutsuensha's leader was Orochimaru, but the Shutsuensha's base leaders were never revealed. There was a Shutsuensha base for each country: Fire, Sand, Earth, Water and Lightning.

Pein continued, "He is no doubt training them every day. He expects us to stand up against him, he just does not know who 'we' are, or who the rest of the Nine-Tailed beasts are."

"What you are saying is, when we find who our country's tailed beast, we have to train them to protect themselves and then when the time comes, they will attack the bases _with_us?" The Mizukage asked in exasperation, as quiet whispers started to consume the room.

Pein blinked. "Yes."

"I'm in." The Hokage said, her chest heaving in a big sigh, and looked around at the other holograms. "Look, you fools and hush." The room instantly got quiet. "We can't afford to say no. We have to give this the best shot we have. We can't stand and watch innocent people die for the rest of our sad lives. We were obviously put on _this_ world for this purpose, because regular civilians could not complete this task."

The current Kazekage spoke up, his aged voice ringing in everyones ears. "I understand this. I agree. We may not know why we are on such a weird earth, but we are the only ones with abilities like ours. There may not be many of us ninja, but we know if we sit here and do nothing, our gods will be displeased with us."

Next, the Raikage, leader of Lightning spoke up. "We were obviously put here for this reason. I'm in."

"I'm in," Spoke the Tsuchikage.

Everyone looked at the Mizukage, she sighed. She was young but not to be fooled for someone unwise. "I'm in."

Pein nodded, "Each of you will be assigned two of my ninja, they are not to be underestimated. When the time comes, they will step up and help educate the Tailed beast of each of your countries."

"I don't understand how we will find the beasts, nor the human who does not know he or she is a ninja. They have no comprehension that they are a ninja, or what a ninja is." Pein's eyes clearly intimidated the Mizukage, the one who had spoken.

"We were civilians once," Pein retorted, then continued. "I have my sources, and I would like that to remain confidential. However, the birth of a ninja on this world, we are able to detect chakra. This could be spiked even a little, from anger, sadness, frustration. My ninja, as well as you all, specialize in spotting chakra signals, even if they are faint. I suggest as soon as you feel this, you confront the male or female and you teach them how to conceal their chakra. Otherwise, Orochimaru's wing men will find them and kill them, they are our only hope."

The Hokage spoke up. "We discussed in the beginning, that we will have careers which will cross paths with these ninja..."

Pein nodded, glad he was getting somewhere. "Yes. You will not know each others profession. This is encase one is ever pinpointed by Orochimaru and interrogated. I will give you the information in a scroll at the end of this meeting. I have a few other things I must discuss."

"The tailed beasts..." The Mizukage shifted.

"Yes. These beasts hold an immense amount of Chakra and it is likely this mission will fail without finding these said beasts. There is no way to control the Beast from coming out of the said ninja, and when the Beast shows itself, there is no way of controlling them. It is a risk, they do not comprehend what they are doing in that form and often kill large bodies of people."

"Exactly how many nin each are we finding within our country?"

"There should be the Tailed Beast and one other ninja who played a big role in the Tailed Beasts past life. There will be a maximum of 8 ninja per tower. I am supplying two per country on Akatsuki's behalf." Pein stated.

"Do you believe we could finish said task with a ninja who is not very well trained?" The Tsuchikage, from the Earth Country spoke.

"Remember, one of them will be your apprentice. It is your job to pass on your teachings to them. Whether this be the Tailed Beast or not, that is your choice. I don't think you will... slack..." Pein glared at the man. "Any more questions?"

When no one answered, the Akatsuki came out and took their place. They were recognizable, Itachi Uchiha came beside The Fire Godaime. A man named Kisame came next to the Mizukage of The Country of Water. Another man named Hidan came beside the Raikage from the Country of Lightning, and another man named Deidara came up beside the Tsuchikage, the governor of the Earth Country. Lastly, Sasori came beside the Kazekage of Suna.

"The rest of the Akatsuki will join you later. At the moment, they are gathering information on our behalf. The information of the other Akatsuki will also be in the scroll which I give you when we are finished. Now, we will be placing a brand on you. It does not inflict pain," Pein warned. "It will be hidden and a means of communication due to Orochimaru's spies. This technique that will be performed allows you to leave your body and come into my presence at a given time."

The Akatsuki pulled out a branding scroll and handed it to each Kage. Once all five leaders shuffled to get the scrolls, they opened them and read carefully for a minute. Then without hesitation, the blonde Fire Godaime bit her thumb and signed the scroll in a blood pact, the rest followed suit. Mumbling words one by one they slumped in their chairs, leaving their bodies.

Itachi covered his index finger and the finger following it to the Godaimes forehead, a familiar notion. Kisame placed his hand over the back of the Mizukage's neck, Deidara over the Tsuchikage's hands, Hidan over the Raikage's back and Sasori over the Kazekage's heart. It seemed as these places meant something to each of the nin.

"This will take a while and create a bond between you and I." A blue haired female stepped behind Pein and at once the nin made hand signals and began to say words, putting their hands on the designated places earlier.

Falling... Falling... Falling...

Memories clashed of the Shutsuensha... The Entertainers. Swirling through their heads...

These 'Entertainers' worked in a very complex way. No one was above them, and the future children of countries were unlikely to live past the age of seventeen. This all started two years ago. It was a trap... All a trap. Orochimaru planned it all, he possessed the ability of chakra... why he insisted on keeping it secret was something no nin could fathom.

An announcement shown through the Akatsuki Leader's, the Akatsuki nin's and the Kage's of the countries eye lids.

_A pale man with long black hair sitting comfily in a chair. He smile was incredulous, blood lust in his eyes. He announced he killed all of the leaders, which was true. However, these new leaders were chosen by the past leaders to fill their place if they should die. Upon such dire need, the five accepted the role. The snake like man began to explain changes._

_"I rule these countries now... let's play a little game, shall we?" He smiled. "The last country living wins. There are new rules... Care to explain Kabuto?"_

_Another man with semi short gray hair was now shown on the screen. "There is a new system set up. There are Shutsuensha offices set up in each country." He paused, "we expect a lot of business. We will make the first attack tonight, the country that will be attacked is a mystery..._

_"Upon attack, it will come from a different country, the country that wasn't attacked. Meaning the country cannot attack itself. Like a domino effect, the country that was attacked will attack back... but in a different manner. From the attacked country a number will be drawn. That number coralates with any person in that opposing country. That person is to commit a public execution. If that person does not... well that means a lot more people will die._

_"But don't worry! If that person doesn't feel like taking their responsibility in getting executed... well let's just say they will be well known and if anyone's family dies because of them, I don't think it will end too well..._

_"Also... for you business dealers, wouldn't you like to get rid of competition in another country and build an empire to expand?_

_"And you thought it was all for us?"_

_His sickly laugh echoed as he continued, "But you can't come to the office empty handed and request world destruction! We leave the price in your hands... if it's good enough, the job will get done. If not... well we will still take what you have. We would surely hate it if business was slow... So if you don't make a move, we will."_

_The view changed back to this man, Orochimaru. "I'll keep in touch, for now best reguards."_

_The screen went blank._

_That night, Suna's Shutsuensha base bombed the Water country. 930 people died. In Suna, a woman was executed, she was only 39 years of age. You could expect this would get worse. Over the next year, people fought and lost their lives to The Entertainers. There were 23 attacks and public suicides. A total of 124,983 people lost their lives, there was a counter._

It had gotten worse over the next year - that is why there was such a meeting with the Leaders and Akatsuki, for once they could put their differences aside. Reality hit the nin and Leaders and they opened their eyes, they were back where they originally were looking around at the other Leaders' projections.

Pein spoke after a moment, "These marks come in different shapes. It will be rare when they become visible but only you will feel it. The rest of your information will be with you. I entrust you with it and to keep it safe and out of sight."

They had questions but in second they all disappeared and were in their own reality just where they were before they started to have a meeting with Pein.

Tsunade sat in her office, pouring herself a cup of sake and downing it. She slid her hand to the scroll that lay atop of her desk.

"Hokage/Fire Godaime of Konoha. Past Governor of Konoha in this lifetime,

Occupation to-be: Principal for Konoha High School

This is a incredulous mission which requires much sacrifice and possible death. This mission will activate within or in five years, when all of the Tailed Demons are discovered. It is your mission to keep fit aswell in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. As this mission requires two nin from your country, Itachi Uchiha will accomany you soon. Regular reports will be made to you, myself and the other Kage's to keep eachother updated. Your decision of your fellow nin is none of my concern as I trust you have chosen the most intelligent and powerful assets; you are the one who has to inform them of the mission and consequences. Contact me when you have your answer of whether they will accept or decline this mission. The second Akatsuki member who will join your team for a month before the mission is Konan. She will inspect your ninja and will test them on a mission. We will inform you more of that in the future. She will not accompany you to the base. We trust you have called upon Jaraiya and we believe he is more than fit to fill in for the Akatsuki member.

Lastly, you are dealing with the nine tailed Fox Demon, this is at your risk,

Reguards,

Pein."

Pouring herself another cup of sake, Tsunade downed it and sighed.

"Well... Here we go."

* * *

><p>I would appreciate reviews, the negative and positive are more than welcome. This, after all is my first story. I understand some of it may not make sense, it will in the next few chapters.<p>

I do not normally write this short of chapters. However, this is the Prologue; The next chapter will be longer.

To clear this up, the 'Kage's' are **governors** in this story.


	2. 5 Years Later

Thank you for reading my last chapter. I am uploading this chapter fairly quickly because I feel like the prologue should come with one chapter, it was much too short. I do update regularly however, so don't think I won't upload at least weekly!

Chapter One: 5 Years Later

Contravene - To go against, or Defeat.

This is a Sakura and Itachi pairing.

"She was never prepared for a mission like this. The Entertainers destroying the world around her with greed and blood lust. She was just starting to find out who she was. She never thought she could fall in love with such a lethal weapon."

**I own nothing Naruto related besides this story and the words I type.**

* * *

><p>5 Years later<p>

Sakura put on her helmet and threw on her backpack, latching the two pieces in front of her abdomen to make sure the backpack would stay securely. Her mother stood next to her, on the phone and gave Sakura the 'one minute gesture.' The pink haired teen sighed and played with the zipper of her leather jacket, waiting patiently. Up, down; Up, down; Up-

"Honey, are you listening?" Sakura's mother barked at her, agitated. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked up at her mother.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled, pulling up the plastic front to her helmet so her mother could see her focus on her.

"I've put your transcript into your backpack, your new School will be Konoha High. I gave you the directions, they are also connected to your eyepiece..." Her mother trailed off, searching Sakura's helmet and pointing to the button which she would need to press. "I know it's not as good as your private school but since your school is under construction due to the explosion, this will be your temporary School, understood?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes mother, I understand."

"Be polite-" A phone rang, and her mother answered the blackberry in her hand, "Hello? Sira? Yes! Hello!" Her mother waved her off with a mumble of 'love you,' and walked off.

Sakura pulled her gloves on, shaking her head. Her mother never heeded her any attention and she had about had it. How long was she supposed to be ignored by electronics and other people, she was her _daughter_. She slipped down her plastic eyepiece and started her Kawasaki motorcycle, kicking up the stand and started down the driveway. Luscious green trees and grass passed her as she drove along the perfect white cement pavery and onto the dull gray road.

Pressing onto the red button, a voice started in her ear and a small screen obstructed her right eye slightly from the view of the road. "In 2.3 kiloeters, you will make a right hand turn onto Straightway Road." The screen temporarily disappeared but the voice continued every so often.

Pushing another button, music flowed into her ears and she easily relaxed, weaving through traffic before coming to a halt at a stoplight. Looking around at the new scenery, she realized she'd never gone through this part of town. To her left she saw a daycare that looked like it had gone through hell, watching little children play on the jungle gym. She remembered being that young but her parents were always well off, her mother and father would sneer at people who were lower class. She remembered being torn away from one of her best friends at the time because of wealth status. The light turned green and she started back off, paying attention to the road.

"Turn right in .2 kilometers," The voice came, her music dimming and revolumizing at the end of the statement. "Konoha High is on the left in 1.3 kilometers."

Turning right, she had recognized the area once more, getting into the left lane and surveying the area slowly. Songs switched and she sped up slightly with the humming of faster-paced music, finally finding the school and turning left into the parking-lot. She saw a lot of old and new cars, polished and unpolished. Though this didn't bother her, she was grateful her parents did not come as well. Finding a parking spot was easy, she parked next to a cycle in a single spot and kicked up her stand, turning off her engine and sliding off of the seat with ease. She turned off the helmet and pulled it off, letting pink locks fall down her back and caress the back of her black leather jacket as she unclasped the backpack and set it on the seat. Unzipping and pulling off the jacket, she revealed her green and purple short-sleeved T-shirt that produced just a hint of black, to match with her black skinny-jeans. The pink haired girl stuffed the leather jacket into her backpack and grabbed her helmet, heading towards the office.

Walking along white paved cement, stained with dirt and the weather, she pulled open a door and walked inside and up to the front desk. It was an all white, typical, formal office with little words of encouragement professionally painted onto the walls with boards and notices tacked to them. The woman set down the receiver and smiled up at her. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I am here to get my schedule, I just transferred schools." Sakura replied, "My name is Sakura Haruno. Do you need my transcript?"

"Actually yes," The short-haired woman said. "For the time being though, we are getting a substantial amount of students so for today we are putting them into a separate class while we sort through the classes they had been taking before they came here. It should be done by tomorrow, if not at the end of the day."

Sakura shuffled through her backpack, pulling out her transcript and handing it to the cheery woman. "Will this be all I need?"

The woman flipped through the papers, "Originally the parents are supposed to come in, but it seems as though all of the places I needed to sign are done and your guardian has told me to call them and fax them anything needed."

"My mother is a busy woman," Sakura mumbled, a bit embarassed.

"It is alright Ms. Haruno! I am Shizune, if you need anything feel free to ask," Shizune scribbled along a piece of paper. "This is the class you need to be in for today, please check back at the end of the day for your schedule."

"Thank you Shizune-san." Sakura bowed slightly out of politeness and took the paper, looking at it. Room 38B.

"When you exit the office, you will turn right, it is quite a ways down but you will not miss it." Shizune instructed.

"Thank you, again." Sakura grabbed her things and headed out along the hallway to the right and walked slowly, taking everything in.

Boring brick walls decorated the hallway and Sakura pulled her right hand up and slid her fingers along the wall. She wondered how many students here were from her old school, Ino? Hinata? Neji? She guessed she would find out when she got into the class. Her old school was much smaller than this, holding only 300 students. There were over 2,000 students here. She wasn't worried about fitting in, she guessed, she had known her old friends since she was very little and grew up with them so this was a big change.

Reaching a red colored door, she looked up. 38B. Sliding her hand around the door knob she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, looking around. There sat about 15 students in a room for at least 30 students. This was very different. Surveying the room for both friends and a teacher, she caught sight of Hinata sitting alone, shyly. _'Thank god for a familiar face.' _She then looked around for the teacher, who seemed to be a blond busty woman.

"I was told by Shizune-san to come here, for new students." Sakura stated.

"Please take a seat where you are comfortable," The Blond held out a hand and nodded towards the seats. "I am the principal, addressed as Tsunade-sama if you will."

The room was bland, probably a spare room for writing as it seemed painted and posted all over the words with words of encouragement to do better at the said subject. Sakura climbed a few stairs and planted herself next to Hinata, nudging her lightly with a small smile. Hinata in return smiled at her and they both focused back on the principal.

"I was telling the other students that for the remainder of the school day, we will be writing an essay about..." The woman turned and started writing on the dark green chalk board, the sound of chalk scratching along the green splay was unfamiliar to Sakura. Not even when she was a baby, did they use chalk boards. The word Sakura dreaded scribbled across the board. "... Shutsuensha. I realize this may be a touchy subject for a few of you but we need to focus on what is happening in life right now. I don't care what you write about them, however it is done within an hour and a half and turned in. After your essay is complete, you will turn it into me and I will give you further instruction. I don't care if you mess up or scribble anything out, this isn't going to be graded. However, you are in High School, I expect a nicely written opinion." The woman handed out papers to every student and then situated herself behind a desk that mounted with unfinished paperwork she must have lugged from her office to finish.

Sakura stared blankly, it seemed that Hinata was doing the same but within a minute, Hinata was busily scribbling her own works. The pinkette sighed, thinking of how exactly she was supposed to write such an essay. Wasn't this against the rules or something?

'Rules!' Sakura grabbed her pen, writing her name flawlessly onto the paper and starting a damaging essay against the people who put her in this situation.

_"Damage. Bloodshed. Entertainment. Lives lost. Families torn apart. Is this eventually what we want for our children? Will we be too scared to have children, or will we die before we have the chance to bring life into this incredulous world? The Entertainers, or The Shutsuensha, make us live in fear. We live our days praying our family won't be harmed, hoping lives won't be lost today and we can go to sleep knowing no one we hold dear will die._

_Orochimaru started all of this, when he came into power. He killed all of our govenors and put our countries to shame. People say he has some sort of magic, I've not seen it but I don't think one man could overtake five guard-protected governors. I know he hides something, I want to find out what it is and why he hides it; I don't care if it takes me my whole life. He is the type of man who could kill someone with a stare._

_Just like the governors before him, he set up rules. His greed for money and entertainment over took the man, using whatever hidden powers he has, for the worse. Sometimes people brought him money, to their countries base. Imagine, you have a thriving business in the Fire Country and you want to eliminate a competitors company in the Earth Country. If you bring him enough money, he will hire an attack to be placed on that company. When is the time of the attack? No one knows. It could be midday when people are working. They would die. In return, the Earth Country would send the Fire Country a number, any random number. That number picks a person and that person is chosen to commit a public suicide. More death, that's all he wants._

_Among the many people that have died, a lot of my family members have been wiped out. A lot of everyones family members have been wiped out. People have tried to go against the bases, but none ever come back. Not even body bags are brought out. The school I've been at nearly my whole life has been destroyed recently, we were next to a stock brokers building. Someone hired an attack, imagine if we all were at school and this happened. No. I'm done with this men. One day I will find a way to end it all."_

Sakura rubbed her temples, standing up and being the first one done within an hour. She grabbed her paper and walked up to the principals temporary desk, sliding the paper onto it. Feeling eyes on her, she tried not to tense or turn around, trying to act smoothly. Brown eyes looked up slowly to clash with Sakura's green ones and then grabbed her paper and looked it over for a couple of minutes.

"Very well, Ms. Haruno." She looked back up into her eyes. "You may sit down until another classmate is done, then you two can pair up and get your schedules and observe where your classes will be."

Sakura sat down in the warm spot next to Hinata again. All of the private schooled students had the same schedule besides electives and were on the same level in learning things. She slid her palm under her chin, _'I wonder if we will all have the same basic classes.'_The green eyed adolescent looked around at the other students, who were hunched over in their seat, scribbling away on a piece of paper. She spotted a few of her classmates. A brown haired guy, with a spiky ponytail caught her eye. 'Shikamaru...' She smiled, his paper looked more like it had been marred by the pen and less like a piece of paper.

Adverting her eyes to others, humming a song in her head and searching for a few others. Her eyes turned next to her bleach blond friend, Ino. They may not of been on the best terms currently but they both knew Sakura would do anything for the girl. Sakura dazed out into the abyss of memories.

_A pink haired little girl, no more than five, laughed and clapped hands with her blond friend again. A secret handshake between the two. She pivoted her hands and they finally stopped, grabbing each others forearm and making a determined look._

_"Always remember this! We will be best friends forever!" Sakura hollered excitedly._

_Ino giggled at her claim, "Forever and Always!"_

_The two girls danced around in the flowers, playing a game of tag. Sakura ran squealing while the elegant white flowers tickled her legs until she lost her balance and the blond tackled her. They rolled onto their backs laughing and stared up at the sky._

_'Those were the good days, before the Shutsuensha ruined everything.'_The emerald eyed girl grimaced. She felt a motion beside her as Hinata got up and climbed down the stairs, turning the ink-filled paper in.

"Very well Hyuuga, you and Ms. Haruno shall take leave to the office to get your schedules." Tsunade nodded and both girls collected their things and stepped out with a small sigh, closing the door behind them and heading down the cooridor.

"I'm glad I got paired with you." Hinata said timidly.

Sakura draped an arm around the shy girl, she seemed to be wearing blue skinny jeans and a loose fitting off-white top with a camisole under it. Overall, she looked adorable as always, her mid-back length black hair swaying with the small breeze. Hinata had always been shy, when Sakura had first met here she could hardly talk without turning red and stuttering five times in a short sentence. Ino and Sakura pulled her out of her shyness and encouraged her to speak up when she wanted something. Though she didn't always do so, she had made a grand improvement. Her cousin, Neji, was a favorite of her parents whereas she tried her hardest but never measured up to him, it brought out her insecurities. Neji was kind however, always protecting and pushing his cousin to outdo him. If he wasn't so pressured he might of let her outdo him just to boost her confidence, but he knew that if he slipped up a little then he would not be able to take over the family business.

"I am glad I got paired with you too," Sakura said as they walked into the front door of the office and her arm dropped to her side, familiarly.

"Ah, Ms. Hyuuga and Ms. Haruno. I have just picked the possible courses for you to take. Since you are in an advanced situations you may choose which classes you will take. Here's the paper," slender, pale fingers slid two pieces of complicated paper and a book along the desk. "You both need to select 3 electives as well. They will all be listed in the book. When you are done, you may return them to me and I will finalize your schedule."

Sakura grabbed the papers, handing Hinata hers and sitting at the small table that lingered before a couch within the office. Sakura had never gotten the choice to _choose_which classes she wanted to take. Looking over the piece of complicated paper, she realized she didn't have an enormous amount of options but she still liked that she could pick what she liked.

AP – Advanced Placement.

History:

73B – World Civilization – History. AP.

84B – Fire Country History – History. AP.

Mathematics:

58B – Trigonometry – Mathematics. AP.

59B – Advanced Calculus – Mathematics. AP.

Writing:

91B – Writing 4 – Writing.

92B – Writing 4 Honors – Writing. AP.

Electives:

100 – Fencing – Beginners

102 – Equestrian – Beginners

104 – Sports

105 – Physical Education

106 – Raiders

107 – Band

108 – Law

109 – Speech and Debate

110 – Logistics

111 – Meditation

112 – Track

113 – Nurse practices

114 - Study

115 - Ballet

Sakura had never seen a variation like this, she was... Amazed. Why didn't private School have this? It was much more interesting... She got out her pen and scribbled things down.

**63A – World Civilization – History. AP.**

**39B – Advanced Calculus – Mathematics. AP.**

**42B – Writing 4 Honors – Writing. AP.**

**115 - Ballet**

**113 – Nurse Practices**

**111 – Meditation**

Sakura stood up and went up to the desk, handing in the paper and small book she was given. Sliding it along the desk, her thoughts wandered onwards onto her old school and how an attack on a near-by business had turned into bloodshed and more than just a broken school. She bet a lot of people thought they were a bunch of rich snobs, already the construction had begun to repair the school. Honestly though, Sakura figured if their school was partly demolished, they would somehow come up with the money to repair the damages done.

The pinkette dazed off, looking around at the perfect white walls that were painted with encouragement, when something caught her eye. She stepped up to the tack board where pictures splayed for everyone to see. Not rushing, Sakura eyed a few photographs and read the short prompt below them. Finally, her eyes traveled to a blond boy, a teen whose blue eyes shined just as bright as his smile. He stood with the principal beaming happily at the photographer, a necklace dangling from his fingers. Though this was a very feminine necklace, Sakura figured it must of meant something greater to him rather than the look of it.

"Sakura..." She heard someone call her name. Snapping out of her small trance, she turned to the small moon eyed girl who held out her reformed schedule. "We're finished, should we go look where our classes will be?"

Taking the paper, she looked it over:

**Advanced Calculus – Professor Anko. Building 3, Second Floor, Class 39B.**

**World Civilization – Professor Genma. Building 6, First Floor, Class 63A.**

**Nurse Practices – Professor Shizune. Building 2, First Floor, Class 3.**

**Lunch 10:15A.M. to 11A.M.**

**Writing 4 Honors – Professor Kakashi, Building 4, Second Floor, Class 42B.**

**Ballet – Professor Kurenai, Building 2, First Floor, Class 5.**

**Meditation – Professor Gai, Building 2, Second Floor, Class 11.**

'Well, I like the layout... But I've never had to get up at 6 to get to school. On the bright side, we get out at 2:15 instead of 4...' Sakura thought to herself and looked up at Hinata. "I'm ready when you are, lead the way."

Sakura hooked her helmet to her backpack and followed Hinata out of the heavy glass doors. "We both have AP Calculus," Hinata stated and blushed slightly, probably embarrassed that she revealed that she had read Sakura's Schedule without her permission.

Sakura smiled and nudged Hinata, reassuring her that it was fine. "What else do we have together? I figure a lot of us Private Schoolers will get classes together."

"We have Lunch, Writing and Meditation."

They walked along the corridor in a comfortable silence. 'Maybe this school won't be so bad, they have ballet.'

Sakura felt eyes on her and she stopped abruptly and turned her head to the right, locking her eyes with crimson ones. Her eyes widened and then she blinked, they were black. His eyes adverted and he kept walking. He was tall, wearing perfect tailored black dress pants, with a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a button undone on top. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which seemed to fit him nicely. He was familiar. Very familiar. Where was he from?

Sakura walked a few steps forward in a daze before something about knocked her over. A loud 'Umph!' was heard from her as the ear escaped from her lips before she was pulled upwards harshly, luckily before coming in contact with the floor. She finally opened her eyes and was met with clear blue ones, the same blue ones that she saw in the office. They looked familiar, what was happening today?

"I'm sorry!" The boy apologized, rubbing the back of his head and smiling innocently.

Sakura blinked and smiled hesitantly, "It's okay, I'd say this happens all the time, but it doesn't." Sakura comforted.

He eyed her warily, before blinking again and putting that crazy smile back on. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Are you two ladies new?"

Sakura took his hand and shook it, "I am Sakura Haruno, and here is Hinata Hyuuga, yes we happen to be new. We are locating our new classes..."

Naruto laughed, his blond hair blowing slightly with the wind, "Just be careful if you have Professor Genma, he's quite the womanizer," He kept looking at Sakura analytically. "Well I have to go, I'll see you two around." He waved, running off.

Sakura blinked and looked at Hinata, "Well he seems nice," She trailed off, walking back on track with Hinata. Hinata blushed and smiled, walking along the pave way with her friend.

* * *

><p>Naruto jogged off to the wing where Tsunade was welcoming the new students. This was off, very, very off. He felt a chakra signature in her, was it finally happening? He turned the corner to see Itachi and Tsunade outside, alone, discussing something. He knew, they knew, they all knew. He walked up to them calmly, both black and brown eyes looked at him calmly.<p>

"Is she it? Sakura Haruno? I felt the chakra..." Naruto trailed off.

Tsunade held up the paper Sakura had written the essay on and imbued chakra into it. Instead of the paper burning to shreds in her hand, it glowed a green. Tsunade sneered and smiled up at them, "It's her. We're finally complete." Tsunade stated, then looked to Itachi and started barking orders. "Itachi, get in contact with Pein. When this happens, let me know. He will have further instructions. Naruto, you get as close as you can to this girl, when we tell her what is happening, she doesn't need to go running to her friends thinking I'm psychologically corrupt."

"Hai." They both answered, walking away in different directions.

* * *

><p>A man walked into the office his hands shaking lightly and suitcase rattling in a whisper of a rhythm. He walked up to the desk, to where a woman sat and looked up at him when he set the suitcase down on the desk, sliding it forward. She smiled lightly, as if this was a carefree matter and he shouldn't be concerned.<p>

"What can we do for you today?"

"I-I want to do some business." He stuttered in response, wiping his hands on his slacks.

"I'll see..." She dragged the suitcase with her, "If we can help you, I will be right back."

She disappeared and he looked around nervously at the guards that occupied the building, they looked like the were taunting him. Snapping toothpicks in their fingers to make him jump, and snickering at him when he turned his back to them. The building was a silver color, with all of the latest technology and a professional appearance. It looked nothing like his office, and he was glad. At least his office looked more like home than a mental institution.

The woman came out and beckoned him to go inside an office. He followed suit, into another office full of glass walls, it felt so... exposed. A man sat in a tall leather black chair, his back to the man. The woman scuttled out of the office quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Take a seat." A gruff voice spoke.

The man pulled out a chair, a screeching noise emitting as he did so. He swallowed and sat down. "Thank you."

"You want to do business I see. What is your goal?"

The man ran a hand through his hair nervously and cleared his throat. "My business has a competitor we want eliminated immediately."

"I see. What do you have to offer?"

"M-My business has funded me $200,000..." The man trailed off, hoping this man would accept his offer so he could just get out of there.

"Hmm... that's quite low..." The base leader swung around in his chair slowly to face the man. "I suppose I could work with it though..."

The man adverted his eyes, "Thank y-you."

"It's... _no problem._" He said, sickeningly sweet. "What is the name of the business?"

"It's the 'Stock Brokers of Sunakagure.'"

The base leader laughed wholeheartedly. "That's quite a big business. You may leave, the attack will take place."

_That was it? _ "Thank you Leader-san." The man said, getting up and exiting the door in a hurry.

He walked down the hallway to the exit when a man came out and snickered at him. "You thought you could just walk out of the door, didn't you?"

The man wavered, starting to panic. "W-well I've d-done my business."

"Now it's time to do ours."

He was punched in the stomach and as he keeled over in pain, two guards caught his arms and dragged him the opposite way, his feet dragging on the floor. The man looked up, they dragged him to a room. He felt himself being heaved up with ease onto a medical chair, and he was instantly strapped in. He didn't understand, they didn't touch the straps yet they were around his wrists and ankles. The guards chuckled at each other and left the room, leaving him alone and tied up. The man struggled and tried to free himself, but he was in full set panic mode and his thoughts clouded with fear.

Another man came inside the room with a doctors coat on, along with gloves and a medical mask. "I'm Kabuto. Nice to meet you."

"Please, they have the w-wrong g-guy!"

Kabuto closed the door and turned to the man, "You thought you were going to get out of here alive?" He asked, going up to the counter and pulling out a syringe. "This is horse tranquilizer. It allows the persons senses to relax, but the nerve endings to still be active."

Kabuto slid the syringe in the guys arm and pushed the liquid into the mans arm, waiting for it to spread before he pulled the syringe out.

"Men like you make me sick, you ask a favor like that and expect to get out of this building alive. You know what I'm going to do?"

The man stared forward, not moving and breathing to the best of his abilities. The silver haired man turned back to the counter, pulling his gloves off and emitting a green chakra into his palm.

As Kabuto sliced the mans shirt open, he spoke. "You should be glad I have enough mercy to test poisons on you. It could be much worse..."

Once the shirt was undone, a nurse came in beside Kabuto and looked at the man. "What are we doing today Kabuto-sensei?"

"We are going to test poison on this patient."

"Having some mercy are we?" The woman asked. "What about... his family?"

"I already took care of it. He has a brother, he will be killed in the next couple weeks."

"Orochimaru-sama might of found another Tailed Beast." She hummed happily.

Kabuto smiled behind his mask, "Did he now? Which country?"

"Water." The woman laughed and grabbed what looked like a pair of pliers. She then lifted the mans hand in one of her own. "Which ones should I pull first?"

"Hmm... The pinky nails, we can test there first."

The woman brought the pliers to the mans hand, "Don't worry, this won't hurt too much."

* * *

><p>Please do review, it helps keep writers block away, even if it's criticism. I hope you all are ready for a long journey.<p> 


	3. Crashing Down

Chapter Two: Crashing Down

Contravene - To go against, or Defeat.

This is a Sakura and Itachi pairing.

"She was never prepared for a mission like this. The Entertainers destroying the world around her with greed and blood lust. She was just starting to find out who she was. She never thought she could fall in love with such a lethal weapon."

**I own nothing Naruto related besides this story and the words I type.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura squeezed the bulb to the blood pressure cuff, making the cuff tighten around her mock patient, Ino. Ino sat firmly in the chair, her left elbow and arm flat on the table. Her blonde hair flooding over her shoulders, and blue eyes looking at Sakura, waiting for an answer as to what her blood pressure was. Her figure was slim, and she was sure she was in shape, but she still panicked every time her blood pressure was taken. She just <em>had<em>to beat Sakura's!

Sakura pushed the stethoscope to Ino's brachial artery as she listened to her blond friends heart beat for a minute with the pressure to her arm applied. Ino fought the urge to tap her foot impatiently, awaiting the results. Finally the pink haired female removed the stethoscope and wrote down results. Ino took off the cuff and started leaning over, trying to get the results.

The pinkette held the paper above her head, standing up and laughing. Ino stood up and started jumping for the paper, her symmetrical face turning into a scowl. "Come on forehead! Let me see! Did I beat you? Be honest!"

Shizune cleared her throat, making the two girls stop in their tracks. "You two can compete out of class, you are distracting the other classmates."

The two girls looked around, smiling innocently at everyone who was turned in their direction. "Sorry!" Both girls said at the same time and sat down in their seats.

Shizune came over and snatched the paper, smiling at the girls who gaped up at her. "Lets see... Sakura got 124 over 68. Good, good. And Ino..." She paused, as Ino leaned at the end of her chair. "124 over 68."

"The same?" Both asked in unison.

The teacher laughed quietly. "I guess we will have to wait until we start testing other things to beat each other at."

"I'll win forehead, just wait and see." Ino retorted, crossing her arms and huffing.

"In your dreams Ino-pig, we are at a tie thus far!" Sakura said, crossing her arms as well and huffing.

Shizune rolled her eyes, "You two are like a couple." She made her way back to the front of the classroom, collecting the papers from the other students. "Class dismissed, have a good lunch. Don't forget your homework, it is due next Monday."

Sakura threw her backpack over her shoulder and walking up to her teachers desk. Shizune looked up quizzically as Sakura put papers upon the teachers desk. "I know you were giving me two weeks to complete the beginning of the semesters schoolwork because I changed schools, but I went ahead and completed it. You never know what could pop up and distract you from your studies, y'know?" Sakura shrugged to add effect.

Shizune's eyes flickered for a second and then she flipped through the papers, "Yes, I suppose unexpected things happen at the oddest of times... Thank you for your hard work Haruno. See you tomorrow."

Sakura walked out of the room, making her way out to where everyone normally met for lunch as a small arm slid itself around her neck and dragged her forward. She growled until she realized it was just Naruto. "Sakura-chan, the most embarrassing thing happened yesterday with Hinata-chan!"

Sakura plopped herself down in their usual spot, Naruto sat down next to her and he continued with his story as everyone started arriving and sitting down, dragging out their lunches. Sakura nudged Naruto, laughing louder at his terrible luck. He had somehow carelessly knocked his meal all over Hinata's shirt and in panic he tried to wipe it off. You can imagine the look on the principals face when she walked in on Naruto and Hinata, with his hands on her shirt. He had stumbled for words so badly, and Hinata couldn't speak. It had nearly landed him two weeks in detention.

Sakura loved it here, even though she had only been here just slightly over a week, it was more welcoming than her private school. She guessed it was because her private school was full of snobby wealthy people, and though she had money, she wasn't in life to show everyone else up like them. She looked around at her circle of friends again and gave a sigh of content. Everyone had their unique little background and look. Shikamaru was lazy, eyes closed as he relaxed and listened to the hum of chatter. Next to him was Hinata and Naruto, along with Kiba, Tenten, Ino and Shino. Sakura did not know but a couple for longer than a week but she felt like she had known them for years.

A small rumble emerged from the ground and everyone became quiet. They looked around the corridor as Naruto stopped eating his ramen. They sat under a tree in a grassy area for lunch, small clusters of flowers, adding a bright feeling. The ground shook more violently and Naruto suddenly stood up harshly, "Earthquake! Everyone get up!" He beckoned, trying to lead them somewhere much safer.

Suddenly a more violent rumble shook the earth and everyone was up and running towards the classroom. Everyone was ahead of Sakura and it was too hard to focus on everyone ahead of her to see where they had run off to. She was trying not to fall but ended up falling on her hands and knees, when something inside of her kicked in. The pinkette didn't know her eyes were closed until she opened them, seeing in a new light. It was like everything was slower than it really was, she stood and started moving forward before the force of a body slammed her against a wall.

"Fuck!" She called out as she opened her eyes to see a man, he laughed quietly at her form, so easily pressed against the brick wall.

"Now, now _princess_, what do we have here?" The man questioned, licking up her neck.

"Get_ off_ of me!" She tried to scream over the earthquake.

"Fiesty aren't we, little ninja?" He called, his sickly smell flooding Sakura's nostrils. He was tall and muscular, how was she going to get out of this? He dug his nails into the back of her shoulder, dangerously close to her neck.

"That's _IT! _FUCK OFF!" Sakura screamed, bringing a hand to his chest and shoving him. Within a second he was off of her and flew back, slamming onto the grass, unconscious. She looked at her hand, it glowed a blue color for a second and then was gone. She slid down the wall, shaking and looking at her hand.

Another body planted itself against her, hiking her up and to its chest. In a blur, the scenery changed from green and blue to a room, an empty room. She was too shocked to move or resist, so she just complied. Still pressed to the body, she looked around confused and dizzy. How did she get here so fast? _'Wait, that doesn't matter, who am I pressed against? And how the fuck did I do THAT?' _ She questioned herself as she stopped clenching the shirt that stuck to the other persons body. Her back was pressed against the wall, leaving no room to escape or look at the man she was pinned to.

He smelt musky, it was a welcoming smell to Sakura. '_It couldn't be Naruto or any of my guy friends'_, she thought as she tried to look up the walls shook more violently, so he pressed his body closer to hers and her hands latched back onto his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. She was getting awfully light headed and numerous times her knees tried to buckle below her from the force. He somehow knew she was starting to fall and hiked her back up, a hand around her waist.

His fingers interlaced with her pink locks, cupping the back of her head so she wouldn't smash the back of her head into the wall. The man grimaced and pulled her back up again from falling. It wasn't her fault, none of this was. A light broke and a small squeal came from the girl, he mumbled _fuck_ under his breath and grabbed her butt, hiking her up, earning a squeal again from her. She was about to start kicking when he whispered to her.

"Cooperate, I need to move." The velvet voice spoke. "Close your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sakura nodded, sliding her arms around his neck and legs around his waist nervously. This was anything but normal, how could he see in the pitch black? She closed her eyes and she faintly felt the man shift and lay her down on something soft. His face rested next to hers, he could feel the shaking of the earthquake slow down, and felt the girl beneath him shake more. He didn't realize it until now, he was too focused on getting her safe. He hated earthquakes, it was the one time it was hard for him to focus on his chakra and abilites. The last light in the room broke and the man covered her face just in time. His hand began to bleed slowly, it wasn't that big of a cut, but it nicked her cheek as well. Finally the shaking stopped, a few more rumbles were heard but he knew it was over.

Sakura's hand came up to her cheek, she felt the glass slice into the skin close to her neck, and suddenly she realized he covered her face for a reason. "Your hand." She said, taking it in her own. It was still completely dark in the room so she had trouble seeing.

"My hand is fine," he spoke. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura muttered as she felt the body above her shift and move off of her.

"There are ambulances outside," He said as he started to disappear. "Be careful of the glass on the floor."

'_He's gone.'_ She closed her eyes for a second, _'How can you feel that no one is in the room? You've never done that before.'_ She stood, trying to think if she could feel any injuries. She wasn't shaken up which was good, it made it easier to walk to the door and step outside. Everything looked normal, she hoped everyone was okay. As a breeze reached her hair she realized she had a small injury at the top of her head where her hairline reached her forehead. She reached her hands up to touch it as she walked towards where tons of students were crowded around ambulances. A question plagued her mind, "Who was he?"

Naruto came running to her and hugged her tightly. "I was so worried about to Sakura-chan! I came as soon as I felt you-" He cut himself off and laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Felt my what Naruto?" She questioned slyly.

"How about we get you checked out?" He changed the subject, walking ahead of her.

She stopped for a second in her tracks, looking around. The man she knocked away from her and onto the grass was gone, and she had no idea who the musky smelling man was. _'This is odd, maybe I am hearing and seeing things...'_

Naruto ran up to an EMT and started talking, "This is Sakura Haruno, I think she hit her head and scraped her neck..." He said, instantly getting the EMT's attention.

It was a small woman, she sat Sakura down on the curb of the school and started pushing her hair back, looking at the small head injury. Naruto sat next to her and held her hand. Sakura for once was confused by him, he was a good friend but she had never _held his hand._ She gave it a friendly squeeze as the woman before her put alcohol on the cut on her cheek and head and the nail scrapes that occupied her shoulder. "It's minor, but how did the neck injury happen?" She asked.

"I-I was... Scratching my neck, and then the earth shook violently and my hand was dragged across my shoulder." She lied. What could she tell her? She wasn't even sure if that actually happened. Maybe she did scratch herself, there was no proof that she didn't. She looked at her fingernails, no blood occupied them, or skin for that matter.

"I see. Well you are fine, keep it them uncovered for the air. It's not a major cuts so they won't bleed much if anything. Just keep making sure they are kept clean." The woman smiled, removing her gloves. "You are all good to go."

"Thank you," Sakura replied, letting go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto inwardly bashed his head, _'You're so stupid! Holding her hand? You idiot! What if she thinks you like her?_

"Thank you for being a good friend Naruto," She smiled lightly. Calming Naruto's nerves on the matter, he stopped tensing visibly and she sighed in contentment. An announcement came over the intercom.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, THIS IS YOUR PRINCIPAL. DUE TO TODAYS EVENTS WE ASK THAT YOU LEAVE FOR THE DAY. SCHOOL WILL STILL BE IN SESSION TOMORROW. WE WILL HAVE BOARDS DIRECTING YOU WHICH CLASSROOMS YOU WILL TEMPORARILY BE STAYING IN FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK OR UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. HAVE A GOOD DAY."

"I uhh... Better get going! See you later Sakura-chan! You have my number if you need anything!" He smiled like his usual self.

"See you later Naruto." Sakura smiled, and started off to her locker to grab her things. Everyone was scattered and talking to each other as if an earthquake was a big gossip bubble. All of the females were being overly emotional. Sakura got to her locker and opened it, a searing pain went through her head suddenly and she stared into her locker, a blank expression covering her face.

_She stood looking at her locker when she felt someone down the empty hall. She closed her locker and went into the room, silently closing the door behind her. He sat there in all of his glory, eating dango. She had wondered where her dango had went...  
><em>

She sat across from him and smiled lightly. "Itachi. You know you can't just waltz in here like that."

_He sighed inwardly, "Hn," he replied._

She brushed her fingers over his eyes and emitted a green chakra, within a few minutes she stopped and he blinked, his red eyes looking at her. His vision was fine, however his eyes had been hurting him from overuse and causing him headaches. Usually they didn't phase him but they had distracted him lately. He stood up and looked down at her, she really was something. He admitted he shouldn't of just come here, and even though he could hide his chakra he could still be caught. He then realized it wasn't him he was worried about, it was her. She had gotten orders from the Third Hokage, but he wasn't supposed to have anyone else find out, and he had to leave quickly, but first...

"Why?" He asked finally, after all of this time

_Sakura lifted his Akatsuki sleeve and sneered at the cut, changing the topic. "You need to learn how to heal minor cuts." Doing a few hand seals, her hand glowed a calming green, she pressed it to the mans minor wound as it fainted from red to pink, signaling it was healed to the best of her ability. It was hardly visible, and she praised herself inwardly at her job well done._

"_Why do you avoid my question?" He asked._

"_I avoid it, because-"_

A locker slammed shut near her and she blinked out of her trance, looking around to see a nearly empty hallway. _'What was that?'_ Her mind kept wandering to other things though, it was like it was rejecting the little cut scene. She faltered for a second and grabbed her things, heading off to the bathroom that was down the hall. She entered, going to the handicap stall and locking herself in.

She started running the water at the sink and looked at her face and neck, her shirt was torn slightly. She ran water over her face with her hands and turned off the water, batting her face with the paper towel used to try her hands. She studied her face for a long moment, and then looked at her hand as though it was so interesting. She thought for a moment at the scene in the memory.

"I'm losing my mind, but here goes nothing..." She did the hand seals that she remembered and all of the sudden her hands glowed green. She fell back against the wall in shock, and the chakra that was at her hands immediately disappeared. She held out her hands as if they were aliens and studied them. _'What is this?'_

She took a deep breath. It healed him right? It healed the man... she couldn't remember the face but she knew this healed him. Maybe... Maybe it would heal her wounds? She shakily stood back up in front of the mirror, copying the hand seals again until her hands emitted a green color. Hesitantly, she lifted a hand to her neck wounds and gasped as she felt a soothing sensation, the pain dissipated and the wounds started to close, turning a dull pink color that nearly blended in with her skin.

She then moved her hand to her head and watched as it turned a light pink as well, and kept the hand there until it turned the same pink color as her neck. Now was the part she didn't understand, how did she stop it? When she got shocked, it stopped... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, withdrawing the sensation from her hands. She opened her eyes to her hands looking completely normal and the wounds still healed.

"What is wrong with me?" She whimpered out, sinking down the wall confused. She grabbed her backpack and keys and headed to her motorcycle to get off campus. Reaching her cycle, she put her helmet and jacket on and strapped her backpack on her back. Her phone rang and she sighed, taking off her helmet and answering the phone.

"This is EMS at Konoha Medical Hospital. Are you Haruno Kairi's daughter?"

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, "Yes... I am."

"We need you to come to the hospital immediately. Your mother got into a car crash with the earthquake."

Suddenly her thoughts of the man who held her during the earthquake and the weird cutscene were gone, and replaced with getting to the Hospital as quickly as she could. "I'm on my way." And with that, she hung up the phone and put her helmet on, starting the motorcycle and speeding off, forgetting about the glowing that consumed her hand not but five minutes ago.

The good thing about Konoha was that there was many hospitals, this one was close. Sakura sped, weaving through traffic going well over the speed limit. Traffic because of the earthquake was in front of her, but she would not stand for that. She weaved through them, glad she had a motorcycle instead of a car. Finally she got to the hospital, parking to the nearest spot that she could and jumping off and running to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist looked at her warily.

"Haruno Kairi, what room?"

"3rd Floor, Room 313."

Sakura didn't even give her thanks, running off to the stairs, not bothering with the elevator. She was glad the hospital wasn't impacted with the earthquake, that would be a disaster. Reaching the 3rd floor, she bolted out of the stairwell and to the room. The air caught in her throat at the sight. Tubes, everywhere. Her mother was unconscious and the doctor stopped and looked at her. Her face was bloodied up along with her body, Sakura was sure.

"You're the daughter of Kairi Haruno?" The doctor asked.

"Y-Yes, how is she?"

"I am doctor Ryuki. Your mother got caught in the earthquake and as you can see, she landed in pretty bad condition unfortunately." He directed Sakura to a seat and forced her to sit. "They had to cut her out of the car. She really is in ICU but unfortunately we don't have any more room in ICU. A piece of metal punctured a major artery. We managed to get her stable, but it doesn't look too good. Her lungs are being overworked. We don't want her to move. If she wakes, we might be able to put her on a breathing machine, but until that happens, we don't know the severity of it." Sakura took all of this in, sucking in a little bit of air, trying to hit realization. Her father rushed in, and the doctor rushed him out of the room to tell him his wife's condition without repeating it to the frail girl sitting in the seat.

Sakura started bawling quietly screaming why in her head. Her mother and her didn't always get along, in fact over the years they had grown more distant. Her mother had started to worry about work more and less about her. She remembered trying to impress her mother and her mother just picking up the phone, waving her off and saying "Good job honey." While talking on the phone. Sakura had tried so hard to impress her but gave up when neither of her parents showed up to her last graduation.

Her mother was an only child who grew up with almost nothing. Growing up, she had to get a job to try and support her mother and go through school at the same time. Sakura understood that her mother did not want to have that kind of life for Sakura, and it was true, Sakura never grew up with any financial troubles. Sometimes though, Sakura wished her mother would stop looking back and focus on her as a daughter, she had tried to impress her so many times. How come no matter what she did, it never worked?

At age 6, Sakura had been the top of her ballet class. At age 10, the top of her private school for grades ranking. Age 14, She had perfected pointe. Age 16, She had gotten her license and stopped relying on her mother for rides. Now at age 18, she could say her mother wasn't there for her after she turned 10. Those recitals, getting her license, graduation, anything. Though her mother rejected her a lot, Sakura still cared for her. She faintly wondered if it were her in the hospital, would her mom get there as fast as Sakura had?

Her father came in and Sakura stood, sobbing onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Her father hadn't been any better than her mother. He had no idea how to be a father, and as much as he tried to be there for her, he always ended up busy with other things. In reality, her parents weren't very good... parents. They were too consumed with their own lives to care about her, as soon as they deemed her old enough to take care of herself, they let her and stopped watching her. At first it was relief that she was trusted, until they let go of all of their responsibility as parents. Sakura had to be her own parent.

Her mom stirred and Sakura ran to her side, jumping out of her fathers arms. A nurse quickly came into the room and checked her mothers vitals. "Mrs. Haruno. I need to know if you think you could breathe on your own for a few minutes." Her mother nodded slightly, and the nurse carefully removed a tube. A lot of coughing emanated from the mother and soon it was silenced as a breathing machine was attached to her nose and tucked behind her ears.

Sakura could see the urine bag below her mother and slowly a little bit of blood seeping into it. She didn't care at the moment, she just wanted to know her mother was okay. "Mom, mom..." Sakura grabbed her hand. "How are you? Is it hard to breathe? Do you need a drink?" Sakura thought for a moment on using the healing thing she had learned earlier, but she hesitated. She couldn't do it in front of people, what if they thought she was a freak?

Sakura's mother nodded and Sakura brought the straw to her mothers lips. Her mother took a quick sip and rasped out, "I'm sorry."

"No no, don't be sorry!" Sakura squeaked. "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay," Her mother breathed raggedly as the nurse checked her vitals.

"Well Mrs. Haruno, you are currently stable. We will keep you here for quite a bit." The nurse said only that reassurance. That didn't sound good, but it could be worse.

Sakura pulled up the chair next to her mothers bed. Her father visibly sighed in relief and exhaustion, "I was so worried." He mumbled, making both women look at him slowly.

"Tell her." Sakura's mother rasped.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked, the room only filled with the three of them.

"I will tell you later." Her father said, "Right now focus on your mother before she needs to rest again."

Sakura looked back to her mother, "I am sorry I wasn't that good of a mother. I got caught up in work when I should have been there for you."

"You did your best given your work." Sakura tried to soothe her. "Are you tired?"

"Yes," Her mother admitted. "Are you okay, the... earthquake?"

"The earthquake hit school, it's okay. A nice man helped me to where I wouldn't get hurt so much..." Her thoughts trailed to him and his smell, it was still on her. He sounded familiar, she tried to remember that cut scene, but her mind rejected it again. She would try in dig it up later, she decided. She snapped back to reality and realized that her mother had fallen asleep. Sakura lightly placed her hand next to her body on the bed.

Her father sighed and took another seat, "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow. After wards I will tell you."

Sakura looked at her father and huffed. "Tell me now, I am no child."

Sakura's father nodded, standing up and motioning her to follow him. She let go of her mothers hand and followed her father out of the room, closing the door behind her. He walked along the hall quietly, still walking with Sakura trailing him. They got to the elevator and entered, her father still not talking.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"The roof." He pressed a button and the hum of the elevator echoed in her ears as they ascended upwards and came to a halt, the elevator doors opening and both bodies exited. They exited a door, out to the roof and her father stopped finally, sighing.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He turned to her, clearly upset. "Your uncle... he..."

"He what? What's wrong with uncle Kei?"

"He won't be coming around anymore." Her father stated.

Sakura squatted down in disbelief, covering her mouth with a hand. "W-what happened to uncle Kei?"

"He..."

"He what?" She hissed in tears, "What could he have done?"

"He did business with the Shutsuensha... he never came out." Her father choked out.

Sakura stood and crashed into him, hugging him and crying along with him. Her father hugged her back, trembling. Sakura had never seen her father cry, but after losing her fathers closest friend and brother to these monsters, she could understand this. Her mother couldn't be there to comfort him, she could.

The crying died down. "What did he do business for? Is he stupid?" They broke away, wiping their faces and taking a deep breath.

Her father shook his head. "Sakura..."

"No, I'm sorry-"

"No... Sakura..." Her father said, taking a deep breath and putting his hands on either of her upper arms. "Listen to me!"

"What father?" Sakura stopped trying to speak, looking at him.

"Think, what happens to people who go into the building?"

"T-They don't come out?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Good... good, what else?"

"I-I don't know? What are you getting at Daddy?" She asked, her voice breaking. Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what was coming next.

_Daddy_. He hadn't heard that word in a long time. "Nothing... sweetheart. How about we get back inside to check on your mother?" He smiled a reassuring smile.

Sakura sighed, relieved. She wasn't sure if she should of believed him or not but it was the best she could do given the circumstances.

They headed back into the room in silence, Sakura once again sat in the chair next to her mothers bed, contemplating everything that happened earlier in the day.

Her father sighed and took another seat, "Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

Sakura reluctantly nodded and tried to position herself comfortably in the chair. She thought about the earthquake and the man who held her as she shook, and brought her sleeve to her nose unconsciously, smelling him in. It was a nice smell, she admitted to herself. She tried to dig up the memory and only got one piece of information that stuck.

The man in the daydream was Itachi Uchiha.

The man holding her sounded like the man in her daydream.

Connecting things together, she realized something.

The man holding her, the man she had seen her first day there, the man with the red eyes was _him._

Uchiha, Itachi.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I apologize, I forgot to enable anonymous reviews. Please do review. I am hoping to get a few more readers, given that my story has finally reached over 10,000 words.<em>

**Also, I appreciate the review I got. It's not like I expected reviews to come flooding in, but I appreciate it KungPowKira3 :)  
><strong>

**_I am going to Spain, I will be there from December 26 to January 8. I will put at LEAST one chapter up while I'm there._**


	4. Through The Darkness

Chapter Three: Through The Darkness

Contravene - To go against, or Defeat.

This is a Sakura and Itachi pairing.

"She was never prepared for a mission like this. The Entertainers destroying the world around her with greed and blood lust. She was just starting to find out who she was. She never thought she could fall in love with such a lethal weapon."

**I own nothing Naruto related besides this story and the words I type.**

* * *

><p>All day, Sakura had been distracted by her mother and Itachi. She was told to go to school by her father, and though she was reluctant, she caved, guessing he needed alone time with her mother. Surveying her surroundings again, all she saw was her friends, but she could <em>feel<em> him. He _was_ there. He _had_ to be! She felt a flare of something and it made her jump. All of her friends who were eating with her, looked at her but before they could question anything, the first bell rang. They had to get to their classes and so did she.

Getting up, she packed her stuff away in her black bag and Ino put a hand on her back "Are you alright Sakura?"

"I'm alright," Sakura lied, and smiled a convincing smile.

Ino draped an arm around her and began to walk with her, "Bullshit. Your mother is hurt. Saturday, be at my place at 7P.M."

Sakura smiled slightly, her face falling into a real smile. Her friends were the best. "Only if you promise we aren't going to any clubs right?"

They walked into the building and down the hall to their class, writing. Ino laughed as they walked into the classroom. "Just, y'know. You, me, a tub of mint chocolate chip and a movie."

"Deal, wouldn't miss it for the world."

The teacher looked up from his desk lazily, "Sakura Haruno, you have been called to the principals office."

Sakura's heartbeat sped up, was her mother okay? Her mouth dried and she nodded, heading out of the classroom and down the hall. There. She felt it again, a small surge of something in her. She kept walking until she reached the office, white walls still intact. Marching up to the receptionist, she asked the question. "Is my mother okay? Was I called up because of her?"

The receptionist looked up, taken aback slightly. "No Miss Haruno, you are needed in the principals office. She is right down the hall to the right."

Sakura sighed of relief and walked down the hall towards the office and went in, the door already being open. Before she sat in the large office... "Shut the door please." Tsunade said.

Sakura complied and shut the door, then felt it again. Finally irritated, "Do you feel that?" She asked stupidly. _'Fuck, she probably thinks I'm insane now.'_

"Feel what?" Tsunade inquired.

"N-Nothing." Sakura stammered.

"You can tell me Sakura, I don't think you're insane." Tsunade smiled lightly.

"J-Just a feeling in my stomach, like _he_is here. I don't know why I feel him but I do." Sakura said, turning red.

"Who is him?"

"I-Itachi Uchiha." Sakura looked at her fingers and fumbled with them. Then to her right, he took a seat. Itachi Uchiha himself. Sakura turned so red, embarrassed he caught her. _'It's not my fault! I don't know what's going on!'_

"This is normal." Tsunade tried to soothe her. Sakura looked at her exasperated. Normal? Was she insane? This was NOT normal! "Sakura," Tsunade rubbed her temples. "You are special."

Naruto made his entrance and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I had a test."

Sakura looked at him wide eyed and gripping the arms of the chair "What is this meeting for?"

Naruto sat in the chair on the other side of her. Tsunade spoke, "Sakura, in your past life you were an important figure. You were a ninja."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Ninja? You have me mixed up, something is wrong here."

Tsunade sighed and nodded at Itachi, "We will show you, it will take a while though."

She looked at Itachi, seeing his eyes turn a crimson red, "N-No. No no no no n-" She stared into his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan, it's the only way you'll understand..." Came the faint voice of Naruto as Itachi squirmed into her thoughts and she lost consciousness.

_She sat in a room. A dim lit room, as she looked around she noticed little things. Her vision was foggy, like a dream; The dark brown wooden desk with a small lamp in the corner. A door opened and there he stood. Itachi. She couldn't control herself as he held his hand out, she stood and walked to him, taking it. Somehow she knew this is what she had to do, so she complied. It was like learning how to do everything all over again. Where wasshe?_

_"I-Itachi," Sakura squeaked, putting one hand to her throat. "Where are we?"_

_"We are in your mind." He said quietly, taking her out into a hallway. "Leave the door open."_

_Sakura turned back and let go of the doorknob. "My mind is telling me this is illusive, It's not real, I am just dreaming."_

_"In a way," He started, "You are dreaming."_

_Sakura took a step forward, the fog in her eyes dissipated a little. "I don't like this. I don't understand."_

_Itachi put his hand to her lower back and urged her forward, "Do what your mind tells you not to."_

_Sakura shifted nervously, "Will you stay with me though?"_

_Itachi looked at her, "Without me, you wouldn't be here."_

_Sakura walked forward, he followed behind her. The hall was filled with doors. Her mind told her these were meant to be closed, but she opened the first one to her right and she looked in. There she was at the age of thirteen, looking straight at her, holding a hand out to her._

_Her younger self smiled, "I've been waiting for you for some time." She looked then, at Itachi, "Hello you." Itachi sucked in a breath and nodded to her. "I am your inner, Sakura. Will you both take a walk with me?"_

_Sakura's shocked expression told it all. What was happening? Sakura didn't take a step forward, "Can you tell me what's going on?"_

_"I will be your guide for this memory, Sakura. However, I can get quite...ugly. Itachi will be your guide from the next memory on. You are in your memories as a ninja. Whether you'd like to face it or not Sakura, you can not run from something you are destined to be."_

_Sakura faltered and stepped forward, "Do you... hold the same name as me?"_

_Sakura's inner self laughed, "Call me... Kosei."_

_"Kosei, explain this to me." Sakura said quietly._

_"You will see. Follow," They started walking forward a few steps before they came to a halt and Kosei pointed to a girl with bubblegum pink hair. "There's you... well me, age 14. Sparring with Naruto."_

_Sakura blinked, "Naruto? But... He's my classmate..."_

_"In your past life, he was your team mate. You were a big impact on him." Kosei looked at Sakura, "Just watch."_

_Sakura's 14 year old form slid back onto the ground and threw another kunai at Naruto, and made a few hand seals, yelling "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sakura watched as her 14 year old self split into three people. They all threw kunai with tags at the ground._

_The ground exploded and along with them, the two extra Sakura's dissipated into smoke. The real 14 year old Sakura quickly ran up a tree while throwing kunai at a Naruto who was running up the tree behind her. A Kunai nearly nicked Naruto as he jumped back, sliding back along the forest ground._

_"Henge no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, realizing Sakura was right behind him. He turned into a log, Sakura cursed under her breath and made a run for it, sensing his chakra in a place and locking onto it._

_"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" Sakura yelled, throwing the shruiken at Naruto. He dodged it and snorted until he found another one coming at him. It pierced into him, but he turned into smoke and disappeared._

_Naruto came behind Sakura, she quickly slid her legs under him, tripping him and making him fall onto his back. Within a second, Sakura had a kunai to his throat. Naruto panted roughly, "Ne, Saku-chan, want to go get ramen?"_

_Sakura stood up and laughed, pulling him up. "Maybe another time Naruto, I need to go right now though."_

_Kosei looked up to the present time Sakura, "See? You were a good ninja." Kosei gave a look at Itachi and eyed him head to toe. "Itachi here was a good ninja too." Itachi grimaced inwardly. "You have to follow your instincts Sakura, you're destined for so much more." Kosei took Sakura's hand and led them back through the door. "Do you understand?"_

_Sakura felt nostalgia. This was familiar. She felt something surge into her and she gasped, "What was that feeling?"_

_Kosei smiled and dropped her hand, "This is normal. Your past Sakura doesn't need her chakra anymore so she is giving it to you. The more you work with it, and the more you open to your memories, the more you will have."_

_Sakura looked around, back in the hallway. There were more doors to come. Sakura didn't know about this. It was confusing, what was Chakra? Was this a dream? These were her memories. Kosei looked at her but said nothing. "What if I decide not to?"_

_Kosei looked at her softly, "But this is important. You must help destroy the Shutsuensha. Your world will continue to live like this. Lives lost."_

_"Why is this happening to me? Why is it me?"_

_Kosei eyed her. "Naruto is a Tailed-Beast. He is one of the Nine and he is very important to this mission to defeat the Shutsuensha. In his past life, you played an important role in his life and this is why you were chosen for this task."_

_"I-I can't just do this!" Sakura finally let out, "I don't understand how this WORKS!" Kosei took a step back, her eyes faltering._

_"Sakura," Kosei soothed. "I must teach you something."_

_"What do I have to be taught right now?" Sakura looked confused._

_"You must conceal your chakra, otherwise Orochimaru will find you and kill you. Do you understand? You will learn, but you must hide it, even if you don't agree to do this." When Sakura nodded, Kosei continued. "Also, your mind, body and Chakra will change with each memory you open. It will be easier for you to do certain things, your body will be more durable, and that is something neither you or I can stop. Goodbye for now... Sakura."_

_She gave Itachi a look and turned around, walking away. "Kosei! Where are you going?"_

_Kosei did not turn back to Sakura but stood in place, "Why Sakura, I must leave. You'll see me soon." She said, opening another door and entering it, shutting it behind her._

_Sakura turned to Itachi, a confused look on her face. "Did I do something?"_

_Itachi blinked, looking at the door which Kosei disappeared into. "No, it's not you."_

_Sakura went to close the door and Itachi grabbed her wrist, "Leave it. It won't close anyways."_

_Sakura nodded and looked down the hall. "What's that door at the end then?"_

_Itachi paused and started walking back to the door she had opened her eyes in. "It's something you will have to face on your own. I can't promise it's good. The more you get into your memories, the more you turn into a ninja. Eventually you will become her, behind that door is something you've never gone to before."_

_Sakura was about to ask why, as they stepped back into the room. But she knew, she had died and that's why she didn't get that far. A shock of coldness blew through her, as Itachi locked the door and Sakura fell into unconsciousness._

Sakura gasped, bolting up where she was laying. Firm hands came down on her shoulders and pushed her back down. "Calm down Sakura, we're right here." Tsunade said, hushing the gasping girl. Sakura looked up at the ceiling and just breathed for a moment before looking around. She was still in Tsunade's office, she was also above her, pushing her to stay laying down until she was calmed down. "You're safe, you're safe."

Sakura sat up slowly, "T-This is real..."

Tsunade faltered, "Yes, it's real."

"I-I'm not going insane. This is real... I did heal myself yesterday..."

Tsunade looked at Itachi, who gave no expression. "Can you show me?"

Sakura did a few hand seals and her hands glowed a bright green. "It... It heals."

Tsunade rubbed her face with her hand for a second. "Fuck, that's how they found her, they detected her chakra. Was there more than one Itachi?"

"No, I took care of him." Itachi reported.

Tsunade sighed, looking back at the confused pink haired girl. "The man you threw off of you yesterday. He was a spy from Orochimaru. We need you to hide your Chakra. Every person experiences it differently, we need you to close your eyes and think about the core of your body."

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused on the core of her body and how the flowing feeling inside her was nothing. Then she opened her eyes and looked at them. "Like this?"

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "To open it back up, you close your eyes and think about it flowing through your body."

"What about my mother? Can I use it on her?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade frowned. "No. If you try, get caught or the nurses suspect anything, they will report it to Orochimaru. He is trying to find and kill us, because we are the only hope that this world has."

"I have to go," Sakura bolted out of the door and down the hallway. She was to her motorcycle before she stopped and sank to the ground, breathing harshly and uneven. _'This can't be real... It's just a dream.'_

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said warily, setting her backpack down next to her and crouching in front of her. "Saku-chan, I know this is hard. I was confused at first too... but I want to kill the Shutsuensha. They've done nothing but kill innocent people."

"I-I'll think about it." Sakura stood, putting her helmet on along with her jacket and backpack. She stopped for a second and sighed to Naruto, "Thank you, for being such a good friend." Then she was off to the hospital.

"She was there, in her _mind_?" Tsunade barked.

"Hn," Itachi replied.

"This is dangerous. You have to be careful Itachi, this won't only harm her." Tsunade sighed, sitting down. "It's even more dangerous because this isn't normal. This is _not_how the other ninja acquired their memory."

"You don't know that she will accept." Itachi said blankly.

Tsunade slid a file into his hands warily, "She will..."

Itachi reviewed the file and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Sakura entered the hospital, gaining her composure and calmness. She walked up the stairs to her mothers room but her father was outside of the closed door, on the floor with his head in his hands. It hit Sakura like a knife through her chest. "Is mom okay?" She numbly asked.

Her father looked up at her with tear stained cheeks, and shook his head. "Her lungs, they collapsed."

Sakura felt tears stream down her cheeks, she looked at him with a hardened stare. "You had to tell me something. Tell me it. I know you held out yesterday." She ground out.

"Not right now," His body racked with a sob.

Sakura was near breaking down. _'No, you need to know!'_She screamed at herself. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up with a small force, not realizing it could be so easy. "Dad, you NEED to tell me. Come with me." She ground out quietly.

"Where are we going?" He asked shakily, following her.

Sakura opened a random door, it was a small waiting room with a T.V., lock, and vending machine. Sakura closed the door behind him and locked it, and went to sit down. "What did you have to tell me?" She choked out. The balance of losing her mother and of what all happened earlier, clashed and she was half crying, half keeping it together.

They were cut off by the loud T.V. Which always came on by itself when the Shutsuensha's right hand man spoke. It was Orochimaru, "Citizens of Konoha," His silky sickening voice spoke out. "Since your last attack on the Water country, we have to _fortunately_pick a number. You know your number... don't you?" The pale man laughed maniacally. "The police will come pick you up now when this message is over. Well let's keep is short, shall we? We all love our entertainment... The number is 97853."

Sakura looked at her father, eyes now much wider than they were. The police broke the door, flooding into the room. She grabbed his arm, "No! Father!"

A police man hit him in the stomach harshly and he coughed, letting go of his daughter. "I love you, remember the quilt! I used to rock you, bundled up in it!"

After a few minutes of sitting there, realizing it was his number which was called and that he was taken from her, to commit public suicide. She stood up, and grabbed her helmet and ran angrily, tears streaming down her face. _'The quilt.'_Sakura threw her helmet on and sped off. Why were they being taken from her? Why! Traffic sped by her, tires squealing, horns blaring and people yelling, as she ran red lights. Her tears still streamed down her face, she was wondering how soon this facade would stop, and she would break down.

Speeding up her paved driveway, she stopped abruptly, throwing her stand up. She ran into the house, and up the stairs to her parents room. A pang of hurt emitted from her mouth, and she finally took her helmet off and set it down. She grabbed the quilt, laying it out. It was small, just enough to fit her baby form into. One side was pictures of ballerinas, the other was a saying. _'Under the creaking sea, you'll find more than meets the eye.'_It read.

Sakura blinked for a second, trying to gather what it meant. When she was a child, they would throw blue sheets on the floor in her room and she would run around like she was dancing on the sea. Sakura grabbed the quilt and ran to her room in a hurry, shaking. Sakura started off where her father would always tell her, and closed her eyes. She did a few steps forward, and pirouetted slowly. She turned and swayed along the floor, just like she used to. She heard a creak in the floor boards and her eyes snapped open. She turned on her light and pulled up her heavy red rug, under it was a floorboard. Her green eyes caught a glimpse of something and her slender fingers wandered to under the boards. She grabbed the small piece of paper. She unfolded it and a small crystal necklace slid out onto her legs which she sat on. It was like the one Naruto had been holding, but it was a mixture of red and black. The red and black danced inside of the necklace crystal. Sakura's eyes wandered back to the piece of paper. _'A letter.'_

**_Sakura,_**

**_Your mother and I are sorry we haven't told you sooner about what's happening with you and us. We were never fit to be parents, but you were such a blessing to us. You have to understand we had to distance ourselves from you for this purpose. Her and I knew this was coming, we were both going to die soon. We know this is confusing for you, the chakra and everything that Tsunade has laid out for you to accomplish. We know you can do it, even if we aren't here physically, we are there in spirit. Please listen to Tsunade, she will never push you in the wrong direction. We haven't known long, but a few days ago she came up and told us what was going to happen. There will be things that are hard to overcome, and your mother and I are proud of you for making it so far without much help from us as parents. We know that you can't bring either of us back, but you can save lives Sakura. We love you so much and we support what decision you make._**

**_The necklace you see before you was a gift from birth, it has a bigger meaning than you and I could fathom. Keep it with you around your neck, at all times. We love you so much Sakura._**

**_Love, Mom and Dad._**

There was a few things clipped to the piece of paper. Sakura took them and flipped them over to see them. She choked back tears as she saw a picture of her at her recital. Another was her picture at graduation. _'They were there, why did they say they weren't?'_

Tears fell from her eyes freely. She stood up angrily and grabbed her phone, she dialed Naruto's number and let it ring. When he picked up, Sakura glared into nothing. "Where does Tsunade live? I know that you know."

Naruto told her the address and continued, "Saku-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura smiled angrily, "I'm better than fine," She ground out, and hung up.

Grabbing her other keys because it was raining, she pressed the garage door button and locked the front door. She put her motorcycle in the garage and slid into her car, telling the GPS the address. She backed out quickly and pressed the garage door button. Watching it slide down, she heard the GPS speak as she neared the end of her driveway. "Turn left, and go 3 miles."

She turned her windshield wipers on and floored it. She steered the car with her knees and slid the necklace around her neck, "I won't give up." She whispered to herself as she passed blended colors of dark green and the dark road.

She finally reached the driveway that was Tsunade's house, it was well hidden. The gates opened for her and she sped up the driveway, finally stopping near the front door. She shut her car off, and stepped out into the pouring rain, shedding her jacket and leaving it in the car. She was already getting soaked. She rang the doorbell impatiently and the door opened slowly. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked, looking at the soaking wet girl.

"I'm in." Sakura seethed out.

* * *

><p>Back from Espana! I'm sorry I couldn't upload a chapter there. The problem was that the place I was staying at had no internet, on top of that, they had no computer for me to even use. I tried going to a library, but believe me, there was nothing I could do.<p>

Enjoy the Chapter! It's not long, I'm improving on it though, trying to make the chapters longer. I believe it's because it's the beginning of the story for me, it's easier for me to write in depth after I start going further into a story.

Thanks!


End file.
